1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threshold voltage compensation. In particular, the present invention relates to threshold voltage compensation for transistors.
2. Background of the Related Art
Transistors are in widespread use in many applications including logic devices. The performance of these transistors can be affected by threshold voltage variations. Variations in threshold voltages occur because of numerous causes. For example, a typical PMOS transistor will operate (turn-on and off) as the voltage between the gate and source drops below or rises above the threshold voltage of the transistor. However, the threshold voltage of a transistor can change over time because of the degradation of the transistor material. Thus, the operation of the transistor will vary as the threshold voltage characteristic of the transistor varies. Therefore, the operational parameters or characteristics of a logic device that includes transistors may change as the threshold voltage characteristic of the individual components change.
These and other disadvantages exist in conventional circuitry.